


I Feel You, Literally

by BlueHoneyBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Magical Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place following the return from Neverland with a slight AU: Pan's curse never happened and Emma and Henry stayed in Storybrooke. Using magic together has formed a bond between Emma and Regina that has lead to them feeling each other's emotions. Shenanigans Ensue. Inspired by a post from reginalovesemma on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You, Literally

A week had passed since neverland and Rumplestiltskin killing pan, along with himself. And Regina was hoping that life could just be normal at least for a little while. Not that any aspect of her life could be considered  _normal._ Not really. But she'd like as much as normal as she could get, thank you very much.

But lately she'd been having weird, sometimes fleeting feelings that felt real and genuine but also foreign. Like they were coming from an external force rather than just her usual emotions.

The first time she felt it was at Rumple's memorial ceremony. After he'd died, news spread fast around town about what happened. Despite his past, everyone in town showed up to pay their respects to the man who sacrificed himself to free them from Pan's clutches. She herself felt greatful for the man who'd saved her son. But beyond that she'd felt emotions that felt completely external to her own. She watched as Neal had walked up to memorial they'd erected in the town square for Rumple to place a bouquet of flowers there. Emma walked up with him, a hand on his shoulder as he was crouched in front of the memorial saying a few words under his breath as a final goodbye to his father. Regina had felt it. The need to comfort the man she truly didn't know. It was the external feeling, which only confused her more. She wondered if it was because he was Henry's father, but that didn't explain anything and she attempted to ignore it for the rest of the day, although she was rather unsuccessful, and ended up calling Emma and asking if she could talk to the man. Both the savior and Neal were confused at the act, but Regina, remaining as professional as possible throughout the exchange, told him that his father loved him very much and that this whole town was a testament to how much he wanted to get him back. Neal had thanked her for her kind words and bid her a goodnight before hanging up and Regina cursed the annoying feeling for making her go through that whole awkward exchange to begin with.

But the second time was when she truly realized what was going on.

She had been frustrated all day. She didn't know why, but she'd suddenly gotten this insane flash of anger, and then it shifted to frustration and agitation. It drove her nuts mostly because she didn't know why it was there. It was external, but it was there, and it bothered her to no end. Just a little bit before noon, her doorbell rang and she went to answer the door, knowing it was Emma bringing Henry so that she could spend the day with her son.

"Hey mom." He said, hugging her tightly. "Did you make lunch yet? I'm hungry."

She barely had the chance to answer his question as he ran into the house. She looked up at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you not feed my son, Ms. Swan?" she asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I asked if he wanted to eat, he said he'd wait to have lunch with you." The blonde practically snapped at her. "Come on, Regina, everyone else is already up my ass today can I please avoid it from you today?"

"I'm sorry." Regina said with a sigh. The question left her lips before she even had the chance to think it over. "What happened?"

"Just an argument with my parents, it's nothing I'm fine." Emma shrugged.

"You're angry." Regina said in realization, the words escaping her without thought.

"Well yeah I guess." Emma said with a furrowed brow. "How did you know."

"Well I..." She was about to explain, but then decided against it. "It's nothing. Your body language says it all. Anyway, I hope your day gets better. I really should go get some food into Henry."

"Yeah. You should. See you later." Emma said with a sigh as she turned and walked away.

It was unbelievable to her. How could she possibly be feeling Emma's emotions? Not only could she not explain it, but she also couldn't control it. Which was incredibly annoying to her. She spent the whole day trying to ignore Emma's anger over God knows what and she felt at some point like she should go over to their apartment, slap Charming and Snow and tell them to leave her the  _hell_ alone so that she could get some damn peace. It was exhausting.

So the next day she made her decision and called Emma to her office.

"Hey." Emma said, peeking her head into the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Ms. Swan." Regina said, waving her in. "Thank you for coming."

"Better than sitting in the station with David." Emma rolled her eyes. "Things are kind of awkward since yesterday's argument."

"I know." Regina said without missing a beat. Emma furrowed her brow at her.

"You...you do?" she said, looking at her suspiciously. Regina sighed and nodded.

"Sit down." She said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her. Emma obeyed as Regina chewed on her word to see how she was going to explain all this to Emma.

"It seems...Ms. Swan-" She stopped as she suddenly felt a twinge of annoyance and looked up at Emma to see her rolling her eyes again. "...Emma."

Emma looked up at her, half shocked and half just plain confused.

"Regina what's going on?" She asked.

"It seems I'm chanelling your emotions." Regina said.

"Chanelling my  _what?_ " Emma asked with an incredilous look at the brunette who shrugged in response.

"I don't know how else to put it, and before you ask I have no idea how it happened." Regina informed. "But yes, I can feel your emotions. I felt them the day of Rumplestilskin's memorial, how you felt so bad for Neal, I felt them yesterday, your anger at  _whatever_ it is that's bothering you with your parents, and I felt the awkwardness between you and your father. I felt how irritated it made you to have me call you Ms. Swan and I can feel your confusion now."

Emma blinked at her.

"Fuck's sake." she huffed and slumped in her chair. "Can nothing  _normal_ happen in this fucking town?"

"And we're back to frustration." Regina muttered.

"Damn right we are! It's bad enough I have my parents trying to  _tell_ me how I need to feel." She huffed.

"Is that what the argument was about?" Regina asked.

"They think I should give Neal another chance." Emma rolled her eyes. Regina could feel Emma's annoyance.

Emma could feel Regina's... _jealousy?_

She looked up at the brunette and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think?" Emma asked her.

"About what, dear?" Regina asked.

"About me and Neal." The blonde clarified. Regina sighed and shrugged, trying to play off her jealousy.

"I'm hardly the best person to give advice." she said. "But if you want nothing to do with him, then nothing and no one can force you."

Emma nodded.

"Okay...so what do you want to do about this?" Emma said, waving her fingers in between the two of them to gesture at what she meant. Regina shrugged.

"I'm not sure we  _can_ do anything." The brunette sighed. "Just try and stay calm, hmm?"

"You do the same." Emma nodded.

"Fine." Regina said, nodding as well.

And they stuck to that agreement, each always trying to reel in their emotions every time they got to upset or happy or jealous or anything. However despite them trying to fight it, the bond only seemed to get stronger.

It was three weeks later that this was proven to Regina. She'd been craving her second coffee for a while now, but was deciding to wait until lunch time. When noon rolled around, a knock came on her door.

"Come in..." she called, curious as to who the unexpected visitor was.

"Hey." Emma said, walking in casually and dropping a Granny's bag on her desk.

"What..." Regina looked at her questioningly. Emma gestured for her to open the bag and Regina complied, opening it and finding a to-go coffee cup and her favourite club sandwich.

"So I was thinking." Emma said, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of her. "Maybe it's because we used magic together."

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina asked. Emma had come in, blindsided her with lunch and was rambling about magic before she had the chance to process that the blonde had even come in. It was quite the whirlwind affect and Regina needed a moment to get her bearings. Emma smiled at her as she pulled the coffee cup out of the bag and sipped, licking her lips after to savor the taste.

"This coffee is exactly how I like it." Regina said. Emma nodded slowly.

"Yeah well I figured if I was getting coffee for  _you,_ it'd be better if you actually liked it." She grinned with a look that said 'duh.'

"Right...well...yes...I supose that's true." Regina said. "But...why?"

"You've been craving it all day." Emma shrugged. "Figured you'd like not having to make the trip to Granny's and I was doing my rounds in that area anyway."

"I see..." Regina said, taking another sip of her coffee. "...Thank you."

"No problem." Emma smiled genuinely and Regina lost her breath for a moment. "Anyway, I was saying. Do you think it has anything to do with the magic we used together?"

"What does?" Regina asked.

"The whole...emotional...bond...thing." Emma said, trying to explain and making multiple hand gestures while she did. Regina was slightly endeared. But only slightly.

"Well I suppose it could have, yes." She said. "I mean we did use some very powerful magic together, it's quite possible that it left us...bound together...somehow."

"God that is creepy." Emma muttered.

"Excuse me?" Regina said in an offended tone that Emma felt before she heard.

"Not because of  _you._ " She said. "Just...in general, you know? Emotions are kind of super private things you know? Usually you'd only let people know how you feel if you want to, not because they feel them  _with_ you."

"I suppose you're right, unless of course you happen to know a very good empath, but that's a different thing entirely." Regina waved the topic off. Her stomach growled slightly and reminded her how hungry she actually was.

"You enjoy your lunch." Emma pointed at the bag. "I should get back to the station anyway. See you later."

"See you." Regina said weakly, still surprised at the fact that the sandwich was also for her and not  _just_ the coffee. She thought maybe Emma had gotten herself some lunch while at Granny's but apparently the blonde had only made the run for her. When her office door shut and the sound of footsteps disappeared she slumped back in her chair a little and huffed.

"What the  _hell_ just happened?"

* * *

Henry was lying on his bed playing his PSP when his mother knocked on the door to is bedroom.

"Yeah?" he answered and the door opened.

"I was wondering what you thought about meatloaf for dinner?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sounds good." he said.

"So does finishing your homework." she said with a pointed look at the handheld device. He rolled his eyes.

"It's all done." He said.

"Alright then." she said, turning halfway to leave before he spoke up.

"Hey mom?" He said, pulling her attention back.

"Yes dear?" she answered.

"What's going on with you and ma?" he asked. She blinked back her surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked, walking into the room and sitting on his bed, looking at him. He shifted and moved around until he was sitting up on the bed with his legs crossed and put down his PSP to regard her fully.

"Ever since like a week after we came back you've been acting weird. Both of you." he said. "She talks about you a lot."

"She does?" Regina said and then shook her head to get rid of the excited feeling she felt. That was rather childish of herself, she thought. "What do you mean acting weird?"

"Well like I said she's been talking about you more. She's defended you a lot with Gram and Gramps. Her and Gram had this huge fight the other day, at first I thought it was because Gram wanted her to date dad again. Which I know Ma doesn't want." He said with a shrug. "But then I heard them saying your name. Funny thing is, as big as the fight was, Gram was the only one yelling or raising her voice. Ma stayed completely calm. I don't know how or why, but when I asked she said it'd just be better for everyone involved if she stayed calm and didn't show emotions. Which is weird, usually when Ma gets angry she just shouts at whoever she's angry with. It's kind of scary and I'm glad I never had to be at the wrong end of it."

Regina sighed as she pulled the memory forward of when she felt a surge of anger not too long ago. She'd called Emma and asked her what had happened.

"And then I heard her talking to you on the phone." Henry said, speaking her thought.

"Okay, first, stop eavesdropping on private conversations." Regina chided. He shrugged.

"I didn't mean to, but the walls in that apartment are thin." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Still, it's rude." She said. He nodded.

"Okay. But what's going on?" He asked and then jumped back in before she could deny that anything was actually going on. "I'm not a little kid anymore mom, and I've been through a lot with secrets and stuff in this family. I know when something's going on, I just want to not be left out of the loop this time. You and Ma are my mothers. I love you and I wanna know what's going on with you two."

Regina sighed and smiled at him.

"That's very sweet Henry, and you know that we both love you very much." She said, moving forward and kissing his forehead. "But some things are rather confusing, and your mother and I would rather not confuse you with them. We're trying to give you as much of a normal childhood as we can."

"I think we both know that after the curse and the whole thing with your mom and neverland, that's just impossible." He said with a sly grin. "Besides, normal childhoods are boring. You know me. I love adventure. I might ask Hook to let me join his crew-"

"Absolutely not." Regina cut him off, fighting off a smirk. He chuckled and then leaned forward to hug her.

"Just kidding. I love you mom." He said. Regina smiled as she tucked his head under her chin and held him for a moment.

"I love you too, Henry." she said, giving him one final squeeze before pulling away. She kissed him on the forehead again and informed him that she'd be getting dinner ready soon befor she left the room and left him to his game.

An hour later, they were sitting at the dinner table, and Regina had just taken in another mouthful of food when Henry piped up.

"Are you and Ma dating?" he asked. She gasped, sucked the food right into her throat, and then proceeded to choke on it. Henry shot up off his seat and stood beside her, patting her on the back repeatedly until she could breathe again. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, dear." She said weakly as she reached for her glass of water and took two long gulps before looking at him again. "What makes you think Emma and I are dating?"

He shrugged as he slid back onto his chair.

"You two seem to be taking care of each other a lot." He said.

"Well it's nothing like that." Regina said.

"What's it like, then?" He asked and she fought the urge to roll her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, Henry, the thing is that..." She tried to figure out how to put her words. "Your mother and I...ever since we used magic together and stopped that self destruct spell from happening...we've been...bound...somehow, through our magic."

"Bound...how?" he asked.

"Well, we can feel each other's emotions." She revealed. He looked at her in silence for a moment before speaking.

"God that is creepy." he blurted out. Regina scoffed a chuckle.

"You  _are_ your mother's son." she responded before taking a sip of her drink.

"So what you guys can... _feel_ each other's emotions? Like when she had that argument with Grams, you could feel that? Is that why you called her? To make sure she was okay?" he asked. Regina shrugged.

"Yes. I suppose." she said.

"Hmm." He hummed in thought. "Is that why Gramps was mad at her for not being at the station when I went over there? Was she with you?"

"She said she was doing her rounds..." Regina trailed off, biting the inside of her cheek to fight off a smile when she realized the blonde lied.

"Nope. She'd done her rounds that morning." He said. Regina shook her head clear of her thoughts and turned to her son.

"How do you know all this?" she asked. "You were meant to be at school."

"I forgot my lunch, so ma took it with her to the station and I told her I'd pick it up during lunch time. But when I got there it was just Gramps being a grumps." He said. She actually laughed a little at her sons joke and Henry beamed with self pride at getting his mother to laugh.

On the other side of town, Emma was waving off her parents questions as to why she had suddenly bubbled up in laughter.

"Nothing. Sorry. Just remembered a joke Henry told me the other day." She waved off.

"Care to share?" Her father asked.

"I uh. I only remember the punchline." She made up. He shrugged as he continued to slurp his soup. Snow smiled at her daughter.

"You've been in much higher spirits lately." She remarked. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"No..." Emma shrugged non chalantly. "I guess I'm just happy things are finally chilling out, you know? Plus Henry's no longer in danger. So..."

"Makes sense." Snow nodded. "But you know you could tell us anything you needed or wanted to, right?"

"Of course I do mom." Emma smiled at her. Snow smiled back before they went back to their silent dinner.

Later, after dinner and some family TV time, Emma ungracefully landed on her bed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She hit Regina's name on the phonebook as she kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed. And after one ring there was an answer.

"Good evening, dear." Regina said with a smile. She too was laying in bed in her nightgown but felt like she couldn't sleep because the blonde was on her mind. "Have you gained the ability to read my mind?"

"No...why?" Emma asked.

"I was thinking about you." Regina answered simply. Emma couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"I can't read your mind...Which is kind of why I'm calling in the first place." Emma said. "What was so funny earlier?"

"What do you- OH!" Regina was about to ask but then realized what the blonde was talking about. "My apologies if that effected you, Henry said something funny at dinner."

"So then my excuse wasn't a total lie." Emma said with a smile. "I burst out laughing for no reason at the dinner table and my parents thought I was going crazy."

"Again, my apologies." Regina reiterated.

"No need, from what I could feel, it was a pretty good laugh. I don't think you've ever laughed like that, so my parents worrying about my mental health is a small price to pay." Emma said. Regina grinned like a lovesick fool on the other end of the line and she thanked god they weren't having this conversation face to face.

"That's very sweet of you to say." She answered, trying to calm her raging emotions before the blonde on the other end of the line could feel her giddyness. They were silent for a few minutes, but neither wanted to hang up, so Emma twisted around her lips, trying to find something to say.

"So...What are you doing right now?" she asked. There was a moment of silence and she checked her phone to see if Regina had hung up on her but she hadn't.

"Laying in bed." Regina answered as she put her phone back in her ear.

"Am I keeping you up?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't really sleep just yet, so no." The brunette answered. "What about you?"

"In bed too, mostly to relax though I'm not even dressed for bed, still in my jeans." Emma explained, Regina bit her lip at the thought of Emma in those tight jeans of hers, and she fought rather unsuccessfuly to try and not think about stripping them off.

"That...can't be comfortable." Regina stammered a second later, trying to pull the images out of her head.

"Not particularly now that you mention it. Hang on." She heard a sound which she assumed was the phone being placed down, and then some shifting and sighing and then another sound that was close to the phone. "Much better."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Took them off, the shirt too." Emma said as she stretched out on the bed. "My sheets are pretty warm, so I always end up taking my pajamas off halfway through the night anyway."

"So you're-" Regina gulped thickly.

"In my undies, yeah." Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina rolled her eyes at the use of the term 'undies' but she couldn't help pucture Emma laying leisurley on her bed in nothing but underwear.

"What are you wearing?" Emma asked.

"Ex-excuse me?" Regina stammered and Emma chuckled.

"It's only fair, you know what I'm wearing." she said. Regina realized then that the blonde wasn't trying to be sexual, just playful...she didn't know if that helped.

"My nightgown." She answered.

"Oh." Emma said, sounding unimpressed. "Is it like one of those long warm things you see in old movies?"

"Excuse me." Regina said, slightly offended. "I'll have you know it's the rather short, silk, sleeveless kind."

" _Oh._ " Emma said, her voice sounding intrigued. "I'm sorry."

"As well you should be." Regina huffed. "I'm not as prudish as you seem to think."

"You said nightgown, I figured it was some warm, super comfy long thing." Emma said. "For the record, though. I don't think you're a prude."

"You don't?" Regina asked.

"No." Emma said very clearly. Regina chewed on her next question.

"Can I ask why?" she released.

"Mostly the way you dress." Emma answered. "Tight dresses and power suits. Hard to think of you as a prude in those."

"I see." Regina hummed.

"And then of course there's the way you carry yourself." Emma admitted.

"Please elaborate." Regina requested.

"Head up high, shoulders back. You don't take shit from anyone and you ooze sex appeal. It's really very attractive." Emma said.

"It is?" Regina furrowed her brow. "I was under the impression everyone thought I was a pretentious snob."

"Maybe some people do. But all the men look at you like they'd let you do anything you want with them and they'd enjoy it." Emma said honestly. "And a lot of women do too."

"Hmm." Regina hummed, a small proud grin taking over her features.

"Is that a regular thing, by the way? In the Enchanted Forest, I mean" Emma asked.

"What is?" Regina asked.

"You know...same sex relationships and stuff." The blonde asked, suddenly nervous.

"Emma we lived in a world where magic and magical creatures were the norm. We've seen more outworldly things than two men or two women loving each other." Regina said. "We believe everyone should find their true love, gender be damned."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Indeed." Regina nodded. "They're people, Emma. They get treated as such and are given the same rights."

"So they didn't get extra bad Evil Queen treatment?" Emma said teasingly, but then she realized how that could have sounded. "Not that...mmh. That's not what I meant I'm sorry I'll shut up forever now."

"You'll do no such thing." Regina said with a soft smile, she couldn't bare the idea of Emma never speaking again. She loved the blonde's voice too much. "I know what you meant. And no they didn't. Actually depending on the situation they sometimes got treated better."

"What?" Emma asked, slightly confused.

"Well if it happened to be a woman of that inclination...a few chose to use their sexuality and mine to get on my good side. I have to say it worked quite often." Regina explained with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"What?" Emma asked with a smirk on her face. "Are you telling me the Evil Queen was a chick magnet?"

"I wouldn't put it so crassly, but in a way I suppose that's a correct assumption." Regina said.

"What about men?" Emma asked.

"There were fewer than there were, but yes some men made it into my good graces." Regina said.

"Shit. Look at you being all badass sexy queen." Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes and ignored the fierce blush taking over her face. "Did you ever host any royal orgies or something."

"Ms. Swan." Regina said warningly.

"Okay okay, bad joke. Sorry." Emma said with a chuckle. "Did you have a favourite or something?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my sexual encounters?" Regina asked.

"I don't know I mean I always thought of fairytales to be these ultra pure stories of good vs. evil and all that. I never pictured sex and sexualities to factor in. Now that I know the contrary is true I guess I'm just curious." Emma shrugged. "But the whole sexuality not being an issue thing is definitely a good point for me."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"Well...I don't know if you ever noticed or whatever but...well..." Emma sighed. She shouldn't be nervous about this, Regina  _just_ said it wasn't a big deal.

"Emma? Are you trying to tell me you're bisexual?" Regina guessed.

"Yes. Thank you." Emma sighed in relief. Regina smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Same here, if it makes you feel better." She said. A soft smile spread across Emma's face.

"It does, actually. Thanks." she said.

"Much obliged, dear." Regina grinned.

"So...if I were to tell my parents..." Emma began. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Snow and I, as Queen and Princess, attended many royal weddings between people of the same gender, she was always very supportive regardless. I should only imagine that it was the same issue with her and Charming. You have nothing to worry about." Regina explained. "Like I said, the important thing in the Enchanted Forest is true love, because it's strong and powerful and eternal. No one cares who you find it with."

"Huh." Emma hummed. "That's incredibly refreshing."

"How so?" Regina asked.

"I don't know if you knew this, you never really stepped out into this world, but...well we don't take as kindly to it. We're improving, but slowly. It's still illegal in some states, in others it's legal to fire someone because of their sexuality if they don't fit your views." Emma explained with a frown.

"That's...totally preposterous." Regina sighed.

"You should go all Evil Queen on this world and order everyone to get their heads out of their asses." Emma said with a chuckle. Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I might need a strong savior by my side." She said without thinking. Emma's brows lifted up and she grinned like an idiot.

"I would gladly be your knight while you take over the world." She answered softly and Regina's heart started beating widly. She stopped her tongue from spilling out the truth. How she didn't want her to be her knight, she wanted her to rule by her side.

"Well then maybe I should start my plans." Regina said teasingly instead. Emma laughed and Regina relaxed. This was all good fun, nothing more, she lied to herself.

"I'll get my sword." Emma teased. Regina chuckled.

"You do look good holding one." The brunette admitted. Both women's face turned a shade of red and Emma was sure she was dying with how good this felt while Regina was ordering her brain to  _shut up._

"I should...go to sleep." Regina sighed.

"Yeah...maybe I should too." Emma said. Silence fell over the line, but neither woman hung up the phone. This was ridiculous, Regina thought. She wasn't some lovesick teenager, this had to stop.

"Goodnight then, Emma." She said.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything particular for lunch tomorrow?" She asked, her heart beating wildly. She was doing this on a whim and a burst of courage and she needed to act fast before it left her.

"Not particularly, no. Why?" Regina answered.

"Do you...umm..." She took a deep breath. She was past the point of no return now she had to do this. "Do you maybe wanna go to lunch with me? My treat."

Regina was silent for a moment, and then a smile spread across her face. Her heart was hammering wildly and she knew it was because Emma was nervous as all hell and it was absolutely adorable and endearing.

"That sounds delightful, Emma. I would love to." She answered, hoping the response would ease the blonde's nerves. It must have worked, because the feeling of nervousness eased, being replaced by relief and excitement.

"Granny's? say twelve?" Emma asked with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a date." Regina said.

"Awesome." Emma said, her cheeks burning with how huge her smile was across her face.

"I must bid you goodnight now." Regina said.

"Goodnight Regina." Emma said.

"Goodnight dear, I look forward to lunch tomorrow." she said, they lingered for a moment or two, but then Regina sighed, cursed herself, and forced herself to hang up the phone. She settled down onto the pillows and shut her eyes, letting herself drift off.

It was a few minutes later, she had been dozing off when suddenly she felt a flash of heat rise up her body. It took a moment, but then she realized it was coming from her core. There were tingles running down her back and suddenly a shock that felt like it hit her right in her clit made her jerk and moan. With the drowsiness of sleep gone from her mind, she soon realized the new fog was coming from some kind of sexual pleasure she was feeling. But she wasn't doing anything, and this was too real to be a dream. So it could only mean one thing.

"Emma." The name came out more like a moan than anything else as she suddenly felt a sensation akin to being entered with two fingers. Her head fell back onto the pillows as she was hit with the sudden realization that Emma couldn't possibly know what she was doing to her. And she resigned herself to the fact that she'd have to take it until Emma was done, and consequentially, she would be as well. She thought for a moment if she should join in, but then she realized that would probably tip the blonde off, and something in her mind didn't want her to do that. So she just cltuched t the sheet, writhing and moaning and trying desperately to be quiet and not wake Henry up while she took on the onslaught of Emma's fingers without them even touching her. She couldn't fight it, not that she wanted to, but their bond by now was too strong. She arched her back and silently begged for release as Emma had apparently sped up her pace.

It took only a few minutes. A few agonizing, long, minutes filled with writhing and moaning and begging someone who wasn't even there. But soon her back bowed off the bed as she bit down rather harshly on her tongue to stop herself from screaming Emma's name out into the silent air around her. She remained tense as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her in the process of an incredible orgasm. And then she suddenly loosened, feeling weak as she fell onto her mattress and panted. And despite the fact that it came as a rather unwarranted shock and surprise, she couldn't help but smile as she hugged one of her pillows close to her and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

Emma walked into the diner at twelve on the dot, waved hi to Ruby and plopped down onto the seat of the booth Regina was seated in.

"Hi." She said with a grin.

"Hello dear." Regina said with a cheerful smile.

"Wow. I must have done good on my last budget report." Emma said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"You just...you seem super happy to see me...am I reading too much into it?" Emma asked, her smile turning nervous.

"No, not reading too much into it. You're actually quite right." Regina said with a knowing grin.

"Okay." Emma said. "Can I ask why?"

"I didn't you'd have to really, but I suppose I can't blame you for not reaching to the conclusion yourself." Regina said.

"I'm confused." Emma admitted.

"I know what you did last night." Regina said, winking at her. Emma narrowed her eyes at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I talked to you on the phone last night, then we hung up and I went to bed." She shrugged.

"I believe there was some kind of activity in between the two you mentioned." Regina sipped her coffee, her eyes still fixed on Emma.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde sighed.

"I can  _feel_ you, dear...and our bond is quite... _intense._ " Regina said, leveling her with a knowing look and a smirk to match. A light shade of pink rose to Emma's cheeks as she realized what the brunette was talking about, and then she sighed.

"Oh." she said. She looked off to the side as a mischevious thought came to her mind. "Well I hope you enjoyed Neal as much as I did."

"...Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, came over just after I hung up with you, so snuck him up to my room and..." Emma stopped in her tracks and winked at her and Regina blanched, feeling like she was going to be sick. But before she could even say anything, the laughter that Emma was holding in the back of her throat bubbled up and she fell into a fit of giggles.

"How.  _Dare._ You scare me like that." Regina said, reaching over and slapping the blonde on her shoulder, albeit lightly.

"I'm sorry." Emma said in between laughing and trying to catch her breath. "But you...you should have...seen your face."

"It is  _not_ funny." Regina chastised. Her face now a fierce shade of red.

"Okay. Okay." Emma took a huge gulp of air and tried to control herself, though unable to stop the wry smile on her face. "I'm sorry. That was mean."

"I should say so." Regina scoffed.

"Let me make it up to you." Emma said.

"And how will you be doing that?" Regina asked. Emma grinned at her.

"Let me take you out on a date." She said, her heart hammering. "I don't know if this one counts. And I want to take you out on an actual date."

"And you'll assume I'll just say yes?" Regina said teasingly. Emma shrugged.

"I'm hoping you will." She said. Regina licked her lips and thought for a moment as Emma chewed her lip nervously.

"Well, I already know what you're capable of in the bedroom, I might as well test how well you are in the romance department before I make any decisions." Regina said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Emma furrowed her brows.

"Any decisions about what?" she asked.

"About wether you are to be my knight, when I take over this world, or my queen." Regina said, finally speaking the thought she'd held onto since the conversation the night before. Emma blinked at her twice before a grin took over her face, and then a shade of pink tinted her cheeks and she dropped her face into her hands in a fit of happy giggles.

"Is that a yes?" she asked when she finally calmed down.

"It will always be a yes." Regina said with a warm, loving smile.


End file.
